


If Injured

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 1 sentence fiction. Tears formed in Martha Kent's eyes after a villain injured Supergirl.





	If Injured

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears formed in Martha Kent's eyes after a villain injured Supergirl and she heard Reverend Amos Howell as he sobbed near his foster daughter.

THE END


End file.
